Neji The Criminal
by hindi ikaw
Summary: You know, it’s bad enough that you ate it. But replacing it with a lump of mash potatoes! Smooth move, Neji. Smoooth move. NejiTen


**Summary: **You know, it's bad enough that you ate it. But replacing it with a lump of mash potatoes?! Smooth move, Neji. Smoooth move.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

--

"YOU DID IT!!"

"I didn't, I swear!"

"Admit it!"

No, I don't think Neji'd being doing that, Tenten. Not after you rambled about how you spent all the cash you earned for the past few missions just for it. And adding the statement that you'll kill anyone who ever get near it within a two-meter radius wasn't helping at. _All_.

"Tenten, stop it with your nonsense." He said coolly, shoving his hands in his pockets. She growled at him. Oh how she wanted to wring his neck now.

"You're the only one in here!"

"…" With that statement, Neji knew he was busted. But heck he wouldn't just admit that, would he?

"You know," he started. "I saw a shadow pass by earlier before you went in and then it just disappeared along with it."

"And the replacement would be the mysterious _shadow_'s fault?"

"Probably. Hey, he couldn't have gone that far. Maybe you could still catch him."

"Riiight," she replied. Somehow, Neji had the feeling she wasn't buying it. Well… duh!

"You know, it's bad enough that you ate it. But replacing it with a lump of mash potatoes?!" Hm, yeah. Neji thought he could get away with it and he thought he was being quite resourceful! Hey, you can't blame him, you know. All she got in this kitchen of hers are canned goods, some potatoes, and some other stuff she probably bought at the convenience stores—funny, I don't recall any convenience stores mentioned at the anime… Oh well.

"Ooh, the bad guy's much better than I thought. He even replaced it without me knowing it."

Smooth move, Neji. Smoooth move.

"Quit lying! I know you're the one who did it." She accused him.

"Do you have any proof then?"

After that statement, for what seemed like eternity, they stood in silence. Neji wondered why she suddenly stopped talking, I mean a while ago she was cussing over how she was so mad that her favorite was eaten.

"Say, Neji," she spoke, breaking the silence. Neji wanted to ask how old he already was, but as he caught sight of the clock, he figured it was just a few seconds there. And although he knew he committed the perfect crime, from the tone of Tenten's voice, he kinda sorta seemingly backed off a bit.

She took a step forward. He took one back.

She rubbed her chin playfully and narrowed her eyes at him. She bended her body towards him, as if straining herself to look at him carefully. Was it just him? Or was Tenten's shirt today is actually too loose? Bad thoughts, Neji! Bad thoughts!

Soon, after a series of steps, Neji found himself cornered and he could never back away any further. She grinned by this, and he had the feeling that she was actually expecting this event.

She got nearer, closer…

"Neji," she started again and then remained in silence afterwards. She was soo doing this in purpose. Intimidating him… Haunting him… _Annoying _him.

"Sheesh, Neji, you were never good at lying." She said, giving him a knowing look.

Their faces were inches apart. She looked down on his lips and OH NO!! Neji's giving in. Be strong, Neji! Be strong!

He tried to retreat but it was no use, the space between him and the wall was already from zero to negative one. Well… this was probably it. He would have his virginity stolen with a some out-of-control kunoichi with sharp deadly weapons.

"Hah! I knew it!" What?

Neji blinked as she started jumping up and down and screaming loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked… although in his mind, it clearly said, "aren't you going to do something bad to me?"

"THERE'S VANILLA ICING ON YOUR BOTTOM LIP!" She announced, certain of her victory. "This is enough proof that you, Hyuuga Neji, had eaten my precious Panda-shaped vanilla-coated chocolate cake!!"

Gashp! Neji had let his guard down. Too mad at himself for letting such a small detail escape, he managed to keep his cool. Not taking the little bit off of his lips for fear that he might look too guilty.

"Hmp, this was probably just from what I ate a while ago. I had creamy apple shake, remember?" With this, he smirked. NOBODY CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHT HYUUGA NE—

While I, the authoress of this story, was stating my complete proclamation of admiration for Hyuuga Neji, I was interrupted.

Tenten's lips.

Neji's lips.

_Connected_.

It was a short, yet painfully delicious kiss. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she pulled away.

"Mmm, apple shake, huh?" She grinned. "Screw you, it tasted a lot like vanilla. Therefore, you, Hyuuga Neji are proclaimed guilty, you criminal! Now go buy me some or I'll murder you."

Quickly, she shoved him out of her house and even reminded him of where the bakery was. "Make sure it's panda-shaped." Yeah, she reminded him of that, too.

Being too dazed of what just happened, Neji just stood there. Did she just do that? Did he not do anything about it?

Hmm… Neji gave this much thought. And then he finally walked.

Committing a perfect crime… wasn't the best idea after all.

So… Neji bought another cake for Tenten and then…

Plopped his face on it.

--

**A/n: **Hahaha! Personally, I think this was totally random and unnecessary. But it was fun to write. I kinda rushed it though, I'm kinda trying to get my old style of writing. Yes, I wrote numerous stories before I went to Fanfiction Net.

I hoped you enjoyed this.

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Maya_


End file.
